vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Konomi Kurohana
"How you see me''. Is an equivalent as how you see ghost.” – Konomi'' Konomi Kurohana is the main character of Darklight Chronicles and a deuteragonist in Vigilance Chronicles. In both franchise's versions, she is a celebrity and viewed as a pop star idol, while playing undercover as the leader of Midnight Flower, one of the most intimidating and infamous of all criminal organizations. In Vigilance Chronicles, Konomi and the Midnight Flower support Shichirou and Vigilance in helping defeat their enemies, but is unknown if it is for good intention due to their backstories. Overview Appearance Darklight Chronicles Exclusive Info Throughout her life, Konomi's appearance has changed a lot. Originally, she has twintail-style cyan hair, purple eyes, and fair skin. Due to several events and circumstances, her hair turns dark purple, her left eye turns pitch-black with a reddish pupil, and her skin becomes pale as if she is already dead. She wears a pitch-black coat with hood attracted, black and grey stripped shirt, black puffy pants and pitch-black boots. Her left eye is covered with an eyepatch, sealing the power behind it. As there are many things happens, later her hair color become cyan-purple mixed hair. She is the only character in the Darklight Chronicles to be a real Supernatural person while the other characters are all artificial, using the Artificial Supernatual Program formula based on Nokohime. Konomi never really aged, as her appearance stays at her 20 years old appearance forever. info will be hidden due being spoiler to Darklight Chronicles. Vigilance Chronicles Exclusive Info Konomi is a pale-skinned female ''Troodon ''with blue to indigo plumage. Like her partner Shichirou, she mostly wears black clad clothes. Personality Darklight Chronicles Exclusive Info Konomi has many personalities, a gentle, calm and friendly but quiet and silent person, due to her unpleasant past of prostitution. This also subjects her to emotional breakdowns and overall, sorrowfulness. As time passed, she learned how to manage her emotions, partly with the help of her friend Mihoru, who allows her to redeem with a better image of life. After her ascendance as a Supernatural , she develops her leadership and confidence to accomplish something that may change the entire world; Overthrow the Asaiha Government, who caused her such pain and devastation that started her temptation to rebel against Asaiha. Vigilance Chronicles Exclusive Info As a idol, she is a cheerful, energetic and lively woman who spreads love and and cheers to all of her audiences as she sings her songs during her concert performances. As her real self, she has the same personality as her Darklight Chronicles counterpart. As a quiet and enigmatic person, Konomi holds many untold tales and secrets under her lips. Due to this, many suspect that she has something in her mind more than just 'singing the hope'. Weapons and Abilities Konomi does not have any physical weapons, but she is able to 'summon' 6 energy materialized blades magically. How she does it remains a mystery. The blade is comprised of 6 different energy blades, each of which represents it own element, which is listed as: # Blade of Oblivion - Dark (appearance based on Hirosaki/Perennial Blade) # Blade of Holic - Light (appearance based on unknown sword) # Blade of Surgius - Lightning (appearance based on unknown Odachi) # Blade of Windria - Wind (appearance based on Mihoru's Odachi) # Blade of Prominence - Fire (appearance based on Konomi's former Machete) # Blade of Glacius - Ice (appearance based on Mato's Rapier) All 6 blades are overall called 'Hexamental' (Mean Six Elemental). In the Vigilance Chronicles franchise, due to her existence as an entity, Konomi is also able to harness the supernatural abilities of telekinesis and telepathy, allowing her to manipulate objects and minds. Vigilance Chronicles Terrorize .....To be added. Utopia .....To be added. Vengeance .....To be added. Other Series Darklight Chronicles She is the main character of the plot in this series as all the stories revolve around her. Prologue After her ascension, the newly formed Midnight Flower reigns terror upon the world. Euros, Afrius and Ameria are under their influence as their government took over. Asaiha is the last country to be able to resist Midnight Flower's might, with the Riso Operatives as their backbone of resistance, the war between Asaiha and Midnight Flower has began. Meanwhile, she lost some of her powers due to her changing process into a Supernatural . She soon discovers that her lost power has become one of her nemesis, Rinoka. (Her story before this point of prologue can be seen in Mihoru article) Trivia * Konomi is not one of the characters created by edmundpjc. As a result, she does not originally exist within world of Vigilance Chronicles. ** The fact that she exist within Vigilance Chronicles is because of collaboration work. * Her last name, Kurohana, literally means "Black Flower". ** It is also shared with her creator's pen name, but with different spelling in Japanese (her last name use Kanji, the pen name use Hiragana). ** She use many disguise name, mostly it is a pun of her name,"Minoko Naharoku" is one of her disguise name. * Her human appearance is based on Hatsune Miku, the virtual idol which is CRYPTON Future Media's Vocaloid. * Konomi's weapon gimmick based on Final Fantasy XV's Armiger. * Her clothing (and possibly the pale skin color) is based on Black★Rock Shooter, Huke's OC. * In Vigilance Chronicles, she is a guest character, and is considerable to be 'An antagonist who helps protagonist'. * She has many namesake and title, but only few are revealed in Vigilance Chronicles. * Her left red eye is an inspiration from Tokyo Ghoul where the series' ghouls bear black pupils and red irises. In that case, Konomi is basically like a 'half-ghoul'. * Konomi and Mihoru are childhood friends. * Although Mato in her altered appearance has the same dark eye as Konomi, she is still not a Supernatural like her. * Her weapon's appearance is based on each Darklight Chronicles character's weapon, except the light and lightning sword. * Konomi's creator uploaded many video of her 'dancing' and 'singing' in MMD software. Gallery Category:Females Category:Darklight Chronicles Series